Friendship is Magic! PrettyCure
by WildCardSpadeMode
Summary: When Hotaru Mugen is chosen to be a PrettyCure she is so BORED because nothing happens in Bloomingdale. But when she finds a portal inside a mirror she finds her partners and enemies where she'll least expects it.(Hotaru doesn't become a pony but the ponies who are chosen become humans)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: A New Beginning

**Me: Well this is my first fan fiction ever which shall star my oc Hotaru Mugen aka Cure Star and I'll get to her character later on. Anyways PLEASE cut me some slack this is my FIRST fanfic and it's close to my birthday so don't make this 13-year-old feel like she's gonna cry. Kay?**

**Fluttershy: Please don't hurt WildCardSpadeMode in any way with rude comments... ALLRIGHT!*does stare* **

**Me: Awwww you're so sweet.**

**Fluttershy: Thanks.**

**Me: Wanna do the disclaimer with me?**

_**Fluttershy: Sure.**_

**Both: WildCardSpadeMode doesn't My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or any PrettyCure series in particular.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Hotaru Mugen is a 13-year-old girl who has always been a fan of Shugo Chara, Sailor Moon, PrettyCure, and Sonic the Hedgehog. She is tall for her age, thick straight black hair that reaches her mid-back, tan skin since her mom is Mexican, and has bright choccolatly eyes. She is very kind, smart, a good cook, a great singer, has a back belt in judo, and never gives up. This is her story.

Hotaru is watching some Smurfs cartoons on Boomerang up until her 8-year-old brother Alejandro Mugen changed the channel and started watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles just to annoy his older sister. Hotaru didn't start yelling "Alejandro you already watched 5 hours of TMNT and I only got 1 hour!" like she usually does on Saturday mornings on summer vacations, but was thinking about the night she became a Prettycure.

***Flashback***

2 weeks ago Hotaru and her family were staying with Uncle Sal and Aunt Leticia for a week and were having a night-time barbeque, and Hotaru and Alejandro were exploring the forest that was in their aunt and uncle's backyard. In the middle of the forest the siblings saw a pretty white ball of light, and the ball of light stopped in front the siblings. In that instant there was a blinding flash of light and there stood a new figure. She was very beautiful, with long silver hair that reached her feet, a golden crown that in the center had a jewl that kept changing colors, she had a pure white gown with golden ribbons, and bright blue eyes with a hint of despair. "Hello dear children my name is Queen Crystal, and I am the ruler of The Kingdom of Dreams." the woman said with a voice as sweet as honey. "Are you alright?" Alejandro asks the woman. The queen answers "My kingdom is in danger and my body is weak from trying to seal the enemy." "So who is this enemy what has the enemy done to you kingdom?" Hotaru asks Queen Crystal. The queen tells them that an enemy called Darkness had stolen the 51 Dream crystals that are used to give this world and other ones hopes and dreams. Darkness wants to use the power the crystals to take over The Kingdom of Dreams and the other worlds including Earth. During a great fight between Darkness and herself she sealed him, but couldn't seal his generals Pain(a man), Wrath(a teenage boy about 18), and Nega(a teenage girl 2 years younger than Wrath). As the result of using up a lot of power, and her body became so weak she could only come in spirit. The also tells Hotaru and Alejandro "Hotaru Mugen you have been chosen to be leader of the legendary soldiers PrettyCure, and you and Alejandro must never tell anyone." "Sweet sis you get to live the dream." Alejandro remarks. " Your majesty when will I get my partners?" Hotaru asks Queen Crystal. The queen says "All in good time, here is your Cure Cell (a cellphone similar to the ones in Yes! PrettyCure 5 go-go except its color depends on the cure's theme color and the buttons are white crystals), I know how you don't like the leader always being pink so you shall be blue. Also here are the other cure's Cure Cells, and a special white backpack that can carry anything and you can pull out anything you need or want." "Wow you're gonna have a ton of partners" Alejandro said as he counted 9 other Cure Cells. Then the queen says " Farewell children, and Hotaru I wish you luck on finding the others." "Taru, Ale it's time to eat! called Uncle Sal. As the siblings were heading for dinner the two promised not to tell anyone about their meeting with Queen Crystal.

**End of Flashback**

Alejandro noticed something wrong when he didn't hear his big sister yell at him about the Saturday morning cartoons so he asked her "Hey sis what's wrong?" Hotaru then answers "I was just remembering that night two weeks ago, and I feel sooooooooooo BORED." "Well why?" the 8-year-old boy asks. The 13-year-old girl answers " Well how would you feel if you were given awesome powers, but you have NO enemies to fight. NOTHING ever happens here in Bloomingdale." Esperanza Sánchez Mugen only herd the last part of what Hotaru was saying and suggested "If you can't find anything to do why don't you go up in the attic." "Thanks Mom for the great idea." Hotaru said as she was heading upstairs.

***Time skip***

While in the attic Hotaru noticed the white backpack she got from Queen Crystal was next to her old Tart and Chiffon plushies (you'll see why I did this later), thinking she might want it on her next trip she put the plushies in the backpack, since she never got to try it on she thought * I might as well try it on* so she did. When she tried it on the backpack felt like there was nothing in it, and the straps didn't feel like they would scratch her neck. Then our blue-themed-power-house stumbled upon an old-looking mirror. The mirror looked like it was made of pure gold and it had 10 jewels in each of the Cure Cells' theme colors, then she herd Queen Crystal's voice inside her head saying*_This mirror leads to a world where the enemy is planning to take over first, and it's also the place where you shall find your PrettyCure partners.*_ With that being said she jumped into the mirror, and while in that mirror she started to feel very sleepy._**Cliffhanger!**_

**Me: What do you think?**

**Hotaru: Not bad for your first chapter, but I have a question?**

**Me: What would that be?**

**Hotaru: Why is Fluttershy here?**

**Fluttershy: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Me: Please write some comments but be sure they're not offensive. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accusations

**Me: Yay! Time for chapter 2.**

**Pinkie Pie: Hi WildCardSpadeMode!**

**Me: Pinkie where's Fluttershy?**

**Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy is trying to get Angle to eat squash, I thought you'd be lonely so I showed up.**

**Me: Thanks for thought Pinkie. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Pinkie Pie: Sure, I really am super excited about this!**

**Me: Ready?!**

**Pinkie Pie: Yep!**

**Both: WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or any PrettyCure series in particular.**

**Me: On with the story.**

Hotaru woke up in the middle of what seemed to be a forest and thought to herself *_Where am I*._Then she noticed that her backpack started squirming, and she heard a familiar voice shout "Hey, it's hot in here!" Acting quickly she unzipped her pack, and out jumped Tart and Chiffon.

"Wait a sec you're alive!" Hotaru shouted with a hint of shock in her tone.

"Calm down." Tart says as he picks up some of the Cure Cells that fell out.

"But how is this even possible?" Hotaru askes the ferret prince of the sweets kingdom.

"I guess it's because the portal." Tart answers the shocked PrettyCure.

"Now how will are we supposed to get OUT of this forest anyway?" Hotaru asks with a hint of fear

"Beats me." Tart answers

After that being said Chiffon shouts "Chippu!"(don't expect her to say much because she's only a baby), and then a green aura appears on the mark of her forehead and makes all three of them levitate out of the forest and close to a town.

"Well that works." says both Hotaru and Tart.

"Mabye we can figure out what kind of a world this." says Hotaru as they are heading into town.

While heading into town they saw a bunch of multi-colored horses with some kind of tattoos on their thighs. Next thing you know a light pink horse with a magenta colored mane with a tattoo with balloons on her thigh shouted really loudly.

"RUN EVERYPONY THERE'S A MONSTER THAT'S ABOUT TO EAT A FERRET AND A BABY-LIKE CREATURE!"

"We're on our way Pinkie!" yells 5 other horses.

"Put the animals down monster." threatens a cyan Pegasus with rainbow-colored mane and a tattoo shaped like a colorful bolt coming out of a cloud.

"Bind the monster Applejack and Fluttershy take care of the animals." says a lavender colored unicorn to an orange horse and a canary-yellow Pegasus.

While Hotaru was lassoed by the orange pony, the canary-yellow one was baby-talking Tart and Chiffon, the lavender unicorn uses her magic to put the so called monster to sleep.

***Time skip***

Two hours later Hotaru woke up to find herself tied to a hair and listening into the horses' conversation and then she sees a white unicorn tell the lavender one something.

"Twilight the ugly monster is awake." says the white unicorn to the lavender one who seems to be called Twilight.

Feeling offended by what the white unicorn had said she says.

"I'm highly offended by what you just said."

All of the horses are wide-eyed by what Hotaru had just said and then the cyan Pegasus spoke up and says.

"Wow everypony the creature just talked."

"This creature has a name you know, and that's Hotaru." says Hotaru feeling insulted again.

"Well I want to know is why you wanted to eat these poor, defenseless animals?" the canary-yellow one asks.

"I wouldn't ever hurt Tart and Chiffon."Hotaru says feeling insulted for the third time.

"Who are ya calling poor defenseless!" Tart shouts feeling just as insulted as Hotaru.

"Chippu!" shouts Chiffon as she uses her magic to free Hotaru and lands in her hands.

"But I thought you were going to eat them." says a confused Twilight

"Mabye it's because the pink one jumped to conclusions." Hotaru says sarcastically

"I'm really sorry about that Hotaru." says the pink horse feeling very guilty about all of that had just happened.

"Well Hotaru I just want to know about you." says Twilight

All of the horses listened to what Hotaru had to say about being from another world called Earth and about the mirror in the attic, and about being a PrettyCure. Also about her friends and family. Plus a minor argument with the cyan Pegasus about her species.

"My species are called humans which were evolved from apes, and we are omnivores which means we eat plants and meat." says Hotaru

"Does that include ponies?" the cyan Pegasus asks with suspicion in her tone.

"Horses are eaten by humans, but my entire family is allergic to horse meat. There are also people who don't eat meat at all." Hotaru explains.

To break up the tension between them she asked the horses a few questions.

"Well you know my name, I just wanna know all of your names?" Hotaru asks.

"Howdy I'm Applejack." say the orange 'pony'.

"I'm Fluttershy." says the canary-yellow one.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie." says the pink one.

"My name Rarity darling, and I'm VERY sorry for calling you ugly." says the white one.

"Name's Rainbow Dash." says the cyan one.

"As you know I am Twilight Sparkle." says Twilight.

"Not to be offensive, but what is with those tattoos on you thighs?" asks Hotaru

"I have no idea what a tattoo is but these are cutie-marks." answers Rarity.

"Twilight could you please tell me about cutie-marks?" Hotaru asks.

After a slightly boring explanation about cutie-marks Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep, but Hotaru was full of fascination.

"What are those things you said earlier, oh yeah tattoos, what exactly are they anyway?" asks Rainbow Dash.

After a brief explanation about tattoos everyone was shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"Does the pain last forever?" Fluttershy asks close to tears.

"No and there is a way to remove the tattoo but it's MORE painful than getting one one." Hotaru answers.

"Do you have one." asks Applejack.

"I'm too young but I have a birthmark." says Hotaru.

"Can I see it?" asks Pinkie Pie.

"Of course." Hotaru answers

Lifting up her left sleeve there is a birthmark shaped like a bell.

"Awesome birthmark." says Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks Pinkie." says Hotaru.

"Hotaru do you, Tart, and Chiffon have any place to stay?" Twilight asks.

"Nope." answers Hotaru.

"I have an extra bed, want to stay with me?" asks Twilight.

"Sure." Hotaru answers gratefuly.

After that the ponies leave the library to go to Applejack's place for dinner.

**Me: What do you think Pinkie?**

**Pinkie Pie: Good, but when will a enemy show up?**

**Me: All in good time my pink friend.**

**Pinkie Pie: Next chapter huh?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Both: Please leave comments for suggestions for later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Fight!

**Me: Yay! Time for chapter 3!**

**Rainbow Dash: You sure took your sweet time! *glares angrily***

**Me: I got lazy. -_-**

**Rainbow Dash: I know how you feel.**

**Me: So world's most awesome pony want to do the disclaimer?**

**Rainbow Dash: Of course, and really the world's most awesome pony!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Let's just get started.**

**Rainbow Dash: Alright already! **

**Both: WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any Pretty Cure series in particular.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Hotaru walked along with the other mane six to Applejack's place for some dinner on the way she thought *_**I hope they have my favorite dessert, APPLE**_ **STRUDEL**_*_. When she got Sweet Apple Acres she realized that a human wasn't really welcome here and every member of the Apple family was there giving her weird faces, fortunately Applejack explained to everyone that she was a friend and not a monster.

"Thanks A.J." Hotaru tells Applejack gratefully.

"Your very welcome Taru." Applejack tells her.

With that Hotaru sat in between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and while around the table she noticed that two ponies she noticed that two high-class looking ponies that she identified as Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange from Applejack's introduction to her family and heard.

"Honestly dear, creatures like THAT should be on leashes." said Aunt Orange.

"Agreed sweetheart." says Uncle Orange in agreement.

"Try that again and I'll do anything in my power to make you go MUTE!" Hotaru shouts with anime anger eyes with an intense blue aura coming from her body.

Realizing that they would never be able to gossip again they said that they were sorry and they would never do it again. With that settled she calmed down and started to eat her strudel. Everypony sweatdropped because their new guest has a MAJOR temper. After that fiasco Tart, Twilight , and Chiffon started to entertain everyone with Chiffon and Twilight used their magic, while Tart showed everyone how to break-dance. At the end of dinner everyone headed home and Hotaru was heading home with Twilight, at the same time she thought to herself *_I love being here, but I'm sure going to miss my family,especially_ you bro.* Twilight noticed her new friend seemed kind of gloomy so she started up a conversation.

"So what's on your mind?" Twilight asks her new two-legged friend.

"Well since I'm only 13, I have amazing powers, but I really miss my family, especially my little bro." answers a sad Hotaru.

"It must be a lot of pressure." Twilight says as she uses her magic to open the door.

Next thing you know Hotaru, Tart, and Chiffon see a small purple and green dragon arranging books that strangley reminded the newcomers of Barney the Dinosaur.

"Wow Twilight is that a new specimen?" asks an amazed Spike.

"No Spike this is my new friend Hotaru." answers Twilight.

"Call me SPECIMEN again I'll make sure I scare living daylights out of you!" yells an angry and offended Hotaru with her anger eyes and aura.

"I'm so sorry, just please don't kill me!" shouts a scared Spike.

After Twilight settled the tension between Hotaru and Spike everyone started to get ready for bed.

"So Spike is like a little brother to you plus he's your assistant?" Hotaru asks Twilight.

"Yep." Twilight answers.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Hotaru asks Spike.

"Right down there." Spike answers her while pointing out where the was.

"Thanks Spike, and sorry for scarring you earlier." Hotaru said apoligeticly.

"Your welcome, and I'm sorry for calling you a specimen." Spike said apoligeticly.

"All said and done?" Hotaru asks.

"All said and done." Spike answers.

While heading to the bathroom she took her white backpack with her and pulled on a blue tank top that said in gold letters **I WANT MY BED **and blue and gold stripped mini shorts. After changing she headed out of the bathroom and into Twilight's bedroom.

"What's with the get-up?" Twilight asks Hotaru.

"These "get-ups" are called pajamas" Hotaru answers.

"What are they for?" Twilight asks.

"Pajamas are stylish, comfortable sleep-wear." Hotaru answers the confused pony.

"That makes sense." says Twilight after getting the idea.

After that discussion everyone went to bed.

_***Time-skip***_

The next morning Hotaru woke up to a breakfast of scrambled eggs.

"Morning girls." Spike greeted the sleepy females.

"Morning Spike." said Twilight.

"Yes scrambled eggs my favorite!" Hotaru shouts with glee.

'Well since I learned from Tart that human beings don't eat hay, grass, oats, flowers, or gems, I decided to make some scrambled eggs." says Spike as he serves some eggs.

After breakfast Hotaru changed into a navy-blue t-shirt with a white crescent moon, black jeans, and navy-blue sneakers with crescent moons on the side of the heels.

"Wow your outfit's colors and moon are very similar to Princess Luna!" Twilight shouts as she takes a good look at Hotaru's outfit.

"Who?" Hotaru asks.

"Princess Luna raises the moon while her elder sister Princess Celestia raises the sun." Twilight answers.

"In my world the Earth spins around very slowly with one side of the planet seeing the sun, while the other sees moon." says Hotaru.

"So if no one raises the sun or the moon who rules your world then?" Twilight asks in a shocked tone.

"In my world a monarchy is used in many countries, but where I'm from we use democracy and have a president." Hotaru answers.

After that conversation Twilight asked Hotaru if she would like to use a disguise spell, but Hotaru declined because she wanted the ponies to like her for who she really was, and not because of a disguise. The two friends were about to head into town when she saw ponies run for their lives, but not from Hotaru, but from a familiar monster that keeps shouting "Zakkena!"(Yes I'm recreating previous monsters of the day)

"Yes keep getting the Fear-Energy from these ponies." says a blonde general of nightmares known as Nega.

" Stop in the name of Equestria!"yells Rainbow Dash.

"Girls, grab your elements." orders Twilight.

After that the mane 6 grab the elements they create a circle around Twilight which causes her eyes to glow white. then it sends a rainbow to Nega and the Zakkena, but the elements of harmony don't work on them at all.

"You really think your WEAK elements can stop me!" Nega taunts.

"Even if the elements of harmony don't work on you I know what does." Hotaru says bravely.

"What can you do little girl!?" Nega taunts again.

"This. Pretty Cure, Friendship Energy!" Hotaru shouted as she dialed 3-2-1 on the Cure-Cell.

The transformation dance starts with Hotaru dancing a bit of hip-hop on stars one at a time. When she steps on the 5th one a chamber of blue energy surrounds her, and then breaks. The chamber reveals a aqua haired girl with a blue Power Puff Girls Z outfit but with some changes. For example she has blue fish-net gloves. Insted of the yellow p on her jacket she has a dark-blue star. On her belt hangs her Cure-Cell in a bag similar to the ones in Max Heart, and the belt's compact is blue with a white star. Her choker is blue with a white star charm. She wore Blue combat-boots with white stars on the sides of the heels. That's where the transformation ends.

"The element of spirit, Cure Star!" Hotaru... no I mean Cure Star introduces herself while making a pose like Cure Dream.

"What a Pretty Cure here, oh well Zakkena destroy her!" Nega ordered.

" Not this time. Pretty Cure Star Sharp!" Cure Star says a she throw ninja stars made of magic energy at the Zakkena. When the ninja stars hit the Zakkena the power of her spirit showers it. Next thing you know the Zakkena shouts its name and then it becomes mini-black-stars that keep saying zakkena until they disappear. That is when Nega shouts " I won't forget this!" and then she flies off in a flash of blue light Cure Star Changes back into Hotaru, then Tart runs up to her and says.

"Not bad for your first fight." Tart says amazed.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouts in excitement.

"Thanks guys." Hotaru says blushing a bit.

"Hey why don't we have a new-friend-saves-us-all-party at Sugar Cube Corner." Pinkie Pie suggests excitedly.

"Great idea Pinkie, lets go!" Hotaru shouts as she and the others follow Pinkie Pie to Sugar Cube Corner.

**Me: Well that's a wrap for chapter 3.**

**Rainbow Dash: So who is going to be Cure Star's first partner?**

**Me: I'm going to let the people who review suggest who should be Cure Star's first partner.**

**Rainbow Dash: Please let it be me!**

**Me: That depends on what reviews say.**

**Rainbow Dash: Please review, and let the first partner be me.**

**Me: Don't get your hopes up R.D.**

**Rainbow Dash: Fine.**


End file.
